Sleeping Prince
by Yullen-Senpai 19
Summary: Allen was the first Prince for his Kingdom, and had bright plans until an evil force cursed him. In order to save his own life, Allen must first true love to break the curse. Based off of Sleeping Beauty. Rated M for later contents.
1. Prologue

"Mana Walker is a king to a large kingdom who loved him, and he loved his kingdom. His kingdom meant a lot to him, and he wanted to do everything for his people. He did everything in his power to make his people happy, but what about him? One stormy night on christmas eve, a maid in his castle passed away after giving birth to a young albino child. The child had no other family, and if he did, they never stepped up to the plate for him. Since Mana had no air to the throne, he adopted the albino, and to celebrate he held a christening for him a day after his adoption.

"December 26th came around and everyone celebrated the young prince's new arrival. No one knew the truth about the albino, and even though rumors spread about the child, Mana claimed him as his own. It was long before three people bearing a rose cross on their jacket, came up to the child's crib and the king to propose that they come bearing gifts. The first one was a women with thick eyeliner and short wavy hair, about shoulder length. "I am Miranda Lotto and give this child the gift of never ending beauty, and kindness." The woman said having a green light ignite from her wrist and float into the child. The second one was a man in his 30's, with pale skin and black short hair and white bangs. "I am Arystar Krory the Third and give this child the gift of everlasting love for him and everyone around him, but the love for the most important people in his life." Krory smile and the green light from Miranda's wrist ignited from Krory's smile, and again dissolved into the child. The last one was a man around his 40's, he wore a mask on the right side of his face. He had long blood red hair, and glasses on the one visible eye. "I'm Cross Marian, and I-"

Just when Cross was about to speak a red heart shaped door appeared next to him. A large gasped was audible when a large man and a black cat came from that door. The man was overweight and wore a trenchcoat, and a top hat. Mana stood in shock, seeing the man, not to far from his child. "My My, what a lovely child you got there?" The earl mocked, standing next to crib. Mana stood on his defences as well as all the guards in the room. "State your business earl!" Mana said coldly, which was the first everyone heard the king like that. "Now, now, don't get your britches in a twist, I came bearing a gift for the little brat." The earl spoke, pointing a pink umbrella, with a pumpkin on the top, at the albino. "I am the Millennium Earl, and on this kid's 16 birthday, he'll be pierced through the heart and die."

"The Earl ignited in laughter, and before the guards can grab him, he went back through the door he came through, and the door vanished. Everyone stood in silence, hoping this was just some prank and the newborn prince, would live to serve his kingdom. Cross Marian was was still near the prince, and hovered his hand above him and stood there for a few seconds. He perked up, and looked directly at the king. "I can't completely take the curse off, but I can save him. I am Cross Marian, And on the prince's 16th birthday he shall be pierced through the heart freezing his time until true love's kiss breaks the curse and frees him." A blue light came from Cross's hand and wrapped around the prince. It soon dissolved in the child's forehead, leaving a read pentacle in its place.  
"Thank you all for your gifts. I wish my son will be safe, and I don't think he will be here. As a favor, can you raise my son until the day after his 16th birthday?" It was heartbreaking to ask this, but the king had no choice. A red haired kid that looked about 3 ran up to the king, his grandfather tailing him. "I can take care of him, I'm a big boy now!" The redhead's grandfather covered the child's mouth and apologize to the king. Somehow the redhead broke free and looked at his grandfather. "I don't get why you say I can't. You said I was a big boy, and I am wearing my big boy britches." Soon after the grandfather dragged his grandson away and the three gift bringers took the child from his crib. As the king's final words to his son, were said the three took off not to be seen for 16 years.

Thank You for reading and supporting me. I'll make chapter two as fast as I can for you hungry fans. I'll also be working on my other stories, so there's something to look forward too. Oh and I also have a wattpad.


	2. Chapter 1

A small pond lay in the middle of a beautiful meadow. The meadow was large, and in the center of a large forest. The meadow set a peaceful vibe to everyone and everything. Although everything was frozen or covered with a thick layer of frost, Allen was always by the pond, admiring the beauty that was limited to him.

All his life he lived in a cabin in the woods with three care takers. No one told him anything about his past, like how he got there or what happened to his parents. He was left to suspect he was abandoned in the woods and his three care takes took care of him. It was his own thought that he never told his care takers, even if he really wanted to know.

He smiled down at the pond seeing the only life he's seen since fall. A Lotus flower still in bloom even through the harsh weather. "It's time has stopped." He muttered softly leaning in to get a closer look. As he tried to get closer, the ice also reflected his image a crossed the surface. The red pentacle he received when he was a baby grew a red line down his left eye, and down his cheek. Then it makes a zigzag on his cheek taking up half his face. The was also a squiggly line intersecting the original line on his cheekbone. Every year the curse mark grew in some way getting to the way it is now. Even his arm is marked with a green cross invented into his hand. (Sorry, but I had a request to keep his hand normal but with the green cross mark)

The ice was thin, despite the look, and a handsome prince riding through the forest on a horse of white happen to notice a frozen pond and a boy to close to be safe. He could see the boy slipping, and finally he fell through the sheet of ice. The prince should have ignore it, but he didn't. He bolted off his horse and too the pond, reaching in to grab the boy's arm. It took only one try to get him out, almost like he didn't weigh anything. The boy took a large gasp after coughing a few times, as the prince held the boy in his arms, to warm him up. After breathing regularly, the boy with white hair and silver eyes gazed up to meet midnight blue eyes. The two stared at each other for what seems like forever, before the white haired teen shivered.

"Oi moyashi, What made you go all suicidal." The prince spoke harshly at him, but also seemed gentle. Allen got annoyed at the other male, but answer respectively. "I wasn't suicidal, There was a flower in the pond and I wanted to know how it survived the winter." The white haired teen pouted, which caused the prince to smirk. The prince looked over at the pond too see a lotus flower peeking through the water, with broken shards of ice over the top of the pond. "A Lotus flower. Those takes a long time to grow. Some say they only grow for the ones who have the purest heart and beauty." The princes said, losing his edge and just staring down at the white haired teen. Just looking at the white haired teen made him feel something he never wanted to feel again.

"Who are you?" Allen said kindly with a hint of curiosity. "My name is Yu Kanda. Do not call me Yu though." Allen smiled and chuckled a little. "My name is Allen, It's nice to meet you Kanda." Kanda made a soft Che sound at Allen's kindness, and turned his head away from him. "Baka Moyashi, haven't your parents ever told you not to talk to strangers." Even if Kanda said it harshly, but the two never moved from their position. "No, My parents never told me Ba-Kanda." The prince grunted at that remark and decided not to press the issue. He wanted to make sure the teen in his arm got warm before he ventured of to Mana Walker's castle.

"I don't consider you a stranger." Allen muttered, closing his eye to avoid too confused look he know he would get. "What do you mean? I just met you." All the white haired teen did was smile happily, opening his silver eyes to stare up once again into those softened midnight blue eyes. "A stranger wouldn't just rescue someone from a frozen pond, and give them their warmth to make sure they wouldn't catch a cold."

Allen had a point. Kanda felt so comfortable with him even though they just met. Not to mention he wouldn't have stayed so long if he didn't care. Not that left the question of what he is to him. He smiled to himself, but didn't go unnoticed. "You live around here, Moyashi?" Allen nodded with a silently confused expression. All Kanda did was stand up, with Allen still in his arms. "Good. Now I want you to go home and stay by the fire. I don't need you to catch a cold. Especially today." Kanda put him down on his feet, but still held him closely.

Allen shivered slightly, but looked at the other male with a saddened expression. "But... Will I ever see you again?" Kanda seemed taken back by the question, but smiled. "If you would like me too, then I'll come to see you. Name the time, place, and day. I'll be there. Allen smiled at him, thinking slightly on when he wanted to see him again. "Tonight, right here where we met in the evening." The long haired prince took a well respected bow before he took off his jacket and draped it over the younger's shoulders. "Alright, Get going before you get sick. I don't need to get sick this evening."

They laughed and Allen ran off to the cabin he lived in. The warm feeling Kanda gave him, kept him smiling in more ways than one. He walked into the medium sized cabin and was taken back by a sudden shout. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Allen." Two of his caretakers shouted while Cross grunted at the two's happiness. He threw a nicely wrapped present at Allen and looked away. "Happy Birthday Idiot Pupil." Allen opened the present to see a black jacket with red lining. There were a string of beads connecting the left should to the right side. Next to the line of buttons trailing down was the kingdoms crest: the rose cross. There was also a pair of white hand gloves and of course some pants.

After receiving his present he hugged all his caretakers. "Thank you! You're the best!"

Allen smiled and they offered him a 7 layer cake, and sat around him at the table. "So how is your 16th Birthday Allen?" Miranda asked sadly, but with a smile. Allen noticed, but decided to tell them. "You won't believe it. I met someone!"

The whole room seemed to stop. Cross seemed to take it the most. "He was nice and kind, oh and so warm. He gave me is jacket to keep me warm." Allen rambled on with a blush on his cheek. Cross was worried though. "Idiot, You should have never let him near you!" Cross shouted and Allen tensed. "Why when he saved me!"

Cross seemed to lighten a little. "How?"

"There is a pond near the center of the forest."

"And?"

"I saw a flower, A lotus he called it. I feel through the ice and my body became numb. He pulled me back up and held me tightly." Allen explained, while his caretakers listened.

"I think I like him. I told him to meet me by the pond tonight." After those words left his lips, the room seemed to darken. "Allen... You can't see him anymore." Cross voice seemed hurt but strong enough to get the point a crossed.

"And why not?"

"You're a prince!"

Allen stood there shocked by Crosses outburst. He was gonna speak up, when Cross beat him too it. "You are Mana Walker's only child. We are taking you home tonight, so it's best you forget about him." Allen stood up from the table and ran to his room trying not to let the tear building from the corner of his eyes fall. He clutched onto the jacket Kanda gave him.

Little did he know that on the right breast, there was the same crest that Allen's jacket now bears. Little did he know, this is not the last he'll see of his prince.

Thank you all for supporting my story. It has gone so far in little time, and in all honesty I thought you guys wouldn't like it. It was a huge relief when you guys were telling me to update so Thanks.

Stay tuned for more.


	3. Chapter 2

After the confrontation with Allen, Kanda couldn't shake him from his mind. Everything about him made his heart race. He knew the feeling, he just didn't want to feel it again. 'Should I see him again? Should I really feel bad for liking the boy?' Thoughts pondered his mind, while riding to the kingdom. He was told he was to marry the prince of the kingdom, but he was never told the name. It's not like he cared for the prince. He would rather marry the peasant boy in the woods.

With some his feeling solved, he will solve the rest later, he raced to the kingdom to tell his father about his wish. He wants to marry Allen, so he will.

The kingdoms gate opened when they saw him riding his horse of white from the forest. It only took him a few seconds to slip through the gate and over to his father, drawing a heroic samurai he always considered Kanda to be. Although the older king, didn't notice his son riding up to him, until he was face to face with him.

"My Yu! You returned!" Tiedoll jumped up and hugged his son. Kanda simple pushed him off and sent a glare over to him, before he begun to make his point. "Tiedoll, I need permission to marry." Kanda put simply which Tiedoll shrugged it off. "No need to ask permission it's already set up." The thought of marring a stranger only made him nauseous and angered. "Not that brat, I will marry whoever I want."

With that Kanda turned his back to his step father and rode off, back into the forest. All the while passing four people coming out of the forest. One was wearing a hooded jacket while the other three were leading this cloaked figure to the kingdom.

The four strangers made their way up to the castle and went through the back to bring Allen to his room. Once they were safely tucked inside, Miranda and Krory left the room to let Cross talk to him.

"Allen. I know this is hard for you. No one wanted it this way. I just want you to know that we are not meaning to be cruel to you. We just want you safe." With that Cross left the room and locked the door behind him. It was 8 hours till sunrise and they still needed Allen safe.

It wasn't that Allen minded being locked in a room. It means that he doesn't have to deal with anyone, although he wanted desperately to see Kanda again. He just wished Kanda would feel the same rapid heart beat, loss of breath, and nervous feelings he did. It was almost like a dream, how the two met, but now it's come to a nightmare, cursing the two to never see each other again. It made him want to scream.

"Why does this have to happen to me... Why does it have to happen to us?" Allen muttered in a weak attempt to vent some of his emotions. He didn't expect anyone to hear, nor did he think that there was someone in his room. "Doomed at birth you see, Shonen." The sudden voice in the room caused the white haired teen too jump. He looked at the intruder in the room, shocked at first. There in front of Allen's bed was a tall young looking male with long brown, wavy hair.

"Who are you?" Allen asked with more strength than he felt. It only caused the older male to chuckle. "Tyki Mikk, at your service." Tyki bowed to the prince with a smirk spread a crossed his face. After he received a nod from the prince, he stood up and began to speak. "You've done a good job at hiding Shonen, The earl couldn't find you. Well... that was until a certain peasant boy slipped up and came home a little too early." Tyki walked closer to the young prince, while Allen moved further back on his bed, in a failed attempt to get away from the older male.

Tyki practically pinned Allen against the wall, using one hair to play with a strand of white hair. "Hair as white as snow, curse as red as blood. Your fate led you here, my Prince. Now-" Allen kicks Tyki hard in the stomach and ran for the door, forgetting it's locked. "Cross! Miranda! Krory! Someone let me out!" Allen shouted repeatedly banging on the door for help. Although, it didn't help much. Tyki was able to regain his composer and pull Allen away from the door. Allen struggled, but it didn't help much. When Tyki got a good chance, he quickly put his hand through Allen's heart, stopping his time...

After the Prince went limp, he abandoned the body on the floor, and vanished from the room. Cross soon came in, only to see Allen's curse had taken affect. His time has paused, not stopped, and now the kingdom lost their prince... Or so they thought.

Kanda traveled all the way back to the spot he met the young white haired male, but saw no trace of him. Wondering around the forest he saw a small house. It struck him as strange, but then again Allen did live in the forest. Kanda slowly snuck up to the house trying to peek in to see if anyone lived there. What he didn't expect was a window to be cracked open.

"Earl, I took care of the boy."

"Excellent Tyki Mikk, Well done. Now we can over throw the King and take the land for ourselves?"

He heard some people talking, and he wondered if they meant that Allen was taken care? It worried him, and he felt scared that Allen was harmed.

"Lord Millennium, what about his Love? What should we do about him. Can we kill him too?" A new voice joined the conversation, making it three total.

"I'll leave that to you Skin." Was the final response before he saw a door open and a muscular guy come out from the house. The man looked directly at him, with a huge smirk.

"You heard the Lord. I get to kill you?"

"So you guys did harm Moyashi. Then I'll kill you instead."

Tah-Duh! Chapter three is now up! Thank you all for reading as much as you did. Sorry if my writing is lame. Really sorry. Anyway... Chapter four is pending.


	4. Chapter 3

The dark haired prince stood his ground, glaring at the bulky male in front of him. A dark and murderous aura can be felt from Kanda, while he stood there building his rage. All he wanted was answers on what happened to his moyashi and the male in front of him to fall to his blade. From what he heard, these men are criminals. Then this man should be treated like a criminal.

The male in front of Kanda got ready to fight, by turning his body to gold with electricity around him. "One question, before we begin… Do you Like Sweets?" Kanda's glare turned ice cold, towards the male, not showing how confused he was at the statement. "Can't stand them." Was all he said grabbed his Katana he always carried around with him. To SKin it looked like an ordinary sword that would just break, but in all reality it was as flimsy as it looked.

The bulky male charged at Kanda first, using a fist of electricity to try and strike his opponent. Although, Kanda dodged easily and stabbed him from behind. To anyone else, they would have been dead soon, but this man was still standing as if he didn't even pierce him. "You know your little boy friend tasted so sweet. It was almost to blissful." Skin lied to get a reaction out of Kanda. Although, Kanda hid it well as he attacked his opponent super fast.

This time he really stuck the bulky male, Skin kneeled down being cut through his stomach. "Ah, I see you are mad. I bet you wanna hear more of it right? The way he pleaded for us to leave him alone and stop You should have-" Kanda had enough of this talk and stabbed the sword through his stomach, flipped it, and cut up wards. "Disgusting." was all Kanda said as he heard footsteps behind him. He instantly pointed the sword at the intruder, to find a red haired male, with his arms raised in defense. This male had an eyepatch on his right eye. "Yu, There is a problem at the castle." Was all the red head said, before the sword came closer to his neck.

"For the last time, Baka Usagi, My name is Kanda. Now what is so wrong in the castle that they can't handle it themselves?" Lavi sighed in relief as Kanda pulled the sword away. "The Prince was attacked and now everyone in the kingdom is asleep." Kanda turned away and checked in the house for the other voices and Allen. "Screw that, I need to find Allen." Lavi tilted his head and walked over to Kanda. "Allen Walker?" Kanda turned to the annoying red haired rabbit, and sighed. "I don't know his last name."

"I think I know where your Allen is." Lavi grabbed Kanda's arm and dragged him to Kanda's horse, while he got on his own. "Follow me." Kanda did what he was told to do and rode off with Lavi. Although it was short lived when out of nowhere a woman and a fat man in a suit came out from the shadows. "Don't mess with my Master's work." The woman said.

"Lulu Bell. I order you to Kill Prince Kanda and Prince Lavi."

"Yes Master."

Thanks for reading so far. Yes another Battle! I promise I will put more effort into the next chapter. Love you all.


	5. Chapter 4

Thin curtains draped the window frame like heavy spider webs. The curtains restricted light around the already dark room. A single bed hidden from the light's view, but macroscopic in the middle of the room. A single ray of light shone on silvery white hair, porcelain, creamy skin. The long haired walked towards the hypnotic sight, entranced in the beauty in front of him. His hand shaking his he brought it to skin looking as fragile as thin glass. Lavi cautiously made his way next to the other prince, looking down at Allen. "I'm confused... Why is he here in this castle. Who is he?" Kanda's voice held the pent up emotions he was feeling, but his face held the sadden expression as if his heart was broken painfully.

"The story says that Allen Walker was born a prince, the only offspring of King Mana. On the day he was born, there was a party to celebrate and all of the Kingdom was invited, even some of the neighing kingdoms like mine, yours, Lenalee's, Arystars, and Lottos. However, none of the Noahs were invited, and King Earl grew furious that King Mana never invited him or his 13 children to the party, and decided to show up uninvited. When he saw the child he couldn't help but think of something wicked to him, and cursed Allen here to be pierced through his heart on his 16th birthday, and his time will stop forever. They were able to revert the curse to where Allen's curse will only pause until he receives true love's kiss. The Allen you saw in the woods and promised to marry him, is this him?"

Kanda didn't have to face the red teen for him to see the expression he gave the unconscious teen before him. "Small world, you were already betrothed to him. You see 3 exorcists took the young prince to raise him away from prying eyes and danger lurking to harm him. That's why you met him outside the castle."the expression didn't change on the long haired prince's charming features. He reached his hand out and stroke a pure white strand with his fingers. "How do we break the curse again."

Pale fingers shook lightly against the white strand's it was holding. The thought of knowing all of this happened in the short time he knew him, weighed him down, as if an 100 pound chain was linked on his heart. Lavi, who is really good at reading emotions and could see the heavy expression plagued on his princely features. "I believe it was true love's kiss." with that, the red haired teen took a step back, his back almost pressing against the door.

The beauty that enchanted, Kanda looked so angelic like. It pulled him in like no other has, and it's fair to say that it's hard to do for the stubborn, hot headed prince. It was clear for him what he needed to do.

Kanda leaned down to press his lips on the white hair's lips, not because he had to, but because of impulse. Kanda part soon after, staring down at him in great worry that he wouldn't be the white hair's true love, and he wouldn't wake. Allen, Lavi and Kanda all were laconic, and were in complete harshful silence. Lavi and Kanda was just about to give up, but a small ray of hope seemed to shine into the room.

Just to gibe them, there was a quiet sigh and movement could be heard, as they had their back turned to the bed.

It took no time for the dark haired male to quickly rush over to the younger prince's bedside. "Moyashi, say something!" There was another short period of silence, and the red haired could have sworn the look in Kanda's eye was immolate.

Lavi walked over calmly and laid a shaking, but comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yu, Maybe we should-"

Lavi's words were short lived, when the white haired teen moved slightly, before opening his eyes.

There was confusion and fear mixed into one soft sliver color, but when those same soft eyes saw Kanda, those emotions were lost and a more powerful and beautiful emotion was added. "Kanda… What are you doing-" Allen found himself wrapped in strong arms and his lips pressed passionately against Kanda's. The white haired teen wrapped his own around around the elder.

The red haired prince found himself awkwardly standing in front of them, staring from one wall to another. All the while, the couple still making out. Lavi couldn't help but stare out the window, trying to not disturb them, but not be a creepy awkward prince. The thought of jumping out the window in an attempt to escape crossed his mind, and he slowly made his way to the window.

He was halfway out, when a certain soft voice and two pairs of eyes, brought him back. "Um… What are you doing sir?" Lavi smiled embarrassed from how awkward and weird it is for him trying to escape through the window when he was 4 stories up. "Nothing. I'm totally trying not to avoid anything." He smiled and pulled himself away from his safe haven and back into the room.

"By the way, my name is Lavi." He said and stretched out his arm towards the white haired teen. To his surprise, the white haired took it gladly, a fresh smile plastered on his face. "Nice to meet you Lavi. I'm Allen." Lavi smiled as well, ignoring a glare he got from the grumpy prince next to the illuminating angel. "Allen Walker, 16 today. Was cursed at birth and your son of Mana Walker. Your status is Prince, but yesterday you thought you were orphaned. Being the Prince of a town that records history, I was assigned to record your history." The red haired winked, and the white haired couldn't help but laugh.

Kanda just simple rolled his eyes and helped the prince stand from the bed. "Now that your curse is no more, Moyashi I was engaged to you, and still am. I also have to make sure the entire Kingdom will wake up. Let's go."

Allen followed Kanda, unsure of what he was talking about and Lavi joined because he didn't want to be lonely. It was a huge relief that everyone was awake and interacting in a wide circle group. It seemed so festive, like a holiday. The sound of a trumpet boomed over the crowd and a loud speaker spoke as soon as he gained everyone's attention.

"We are gathered here today to welcome our beloved prince, who's wicked curse kept him from our loving gaze. Allen Walker. Welcome Home, My Son." The man said and made his way slowly through the crowd of people, gaining his way to his son. It was no shock that Mana brought him into a love embrace. Although, it seemed everyone in the room forgot how to breathe. At this touching sense, a few even bared tears.

In that moment, everything was happy. Bookman stood proudly next to Lavi, Tiedoll gushed about how Kanda is going to marry who he was engaged to, and the three who took care of Allen watched as Mana started loving on his son. What he waited 16 years for them to be together like this. Although, one thing now crossed the young prince's mind. "Mana, What will happy to Miranda, Krory, and Cross."

There was a brief pause as the king thought diligently about the question at hand. "Wherever you want my son. Although, If they want to go, let them." Allen nodded, looking around the room.

He noticed Kanda alone on the balcony, and departed with his father's iron grip of love to venture over to his love. "Kanda? Are you okay?" Soft midnight blue eyes meet with silver pools. "I'm not a party person." A small smile met his lips graciously as he stared down at the white haired teen. "Your gonna have to get used to it. We have a wedding and a coronation."

Kanda looked shocked for a second, mostly about the subtle approach about even getting married. Not that he didn't want to, but it was the fact he wanted it so bad it's almost like a dream, but Yu Kanda does not get excited. "Do you even want to marry me." He harshly blurted out instead of pinching himself awake.

What really surprised him was the white haired teen getting on one knee. "Yu Kanda, It will be an immense honor if I can have your hand in marriage."

With that the long hair teen busted out laughing and pulled his love up to his feet. "Baka those are my lines." Kanda pressed a soft kiss on his lover's curse mark, while he stroked a new curse mark on the white hair's hand. "You have a while to propose. I just wanted to beat you to it."

The white haired male leaned in for a kiss, and a kiss they shared. A happy ever after, but beware. The tale isn't over yet.

Thanks for supporting me and my story this far. I'll try to upload the final chapter soon. Share with your friends or no cookies for you.


End file.
